creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PernicketyPony
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ddoodler.tumblr.com page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 02:27, August 5, 2018 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the Genre Listing page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the category rules. If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on ClericofMadness's talk page stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 09:30, August 8, 2018 (UTC) "Another Hungry Mouth" Narration Hello, PernicketyPony! My name is SpiritVoices , a YouTuber and narrator of the Creepypasta Wiki. Nice to meet you! :D Recently, I was directed to your story, "Another Hungry Mouth." I LOVE it, and I was wondering if you would allow me to narrate it on my YouTube channel? The time of the video's release would of course depend on the time your response, but you would certainly be credited and I would send you a link as soon as it's finished. Please let me know what you think and if you have any questions! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 03:23, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Hello, PernicketyPony! Here is your video ! Thank you SO much for letting me narrate it. I'm so honored, and I had so much fun. I hope you know that you have a gem of a story on your hands, haha! I'm so glad Kolpik led me to it. I wish you all the best! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 05:41, February 27, 2019 (UTC) (Last Edit, I promise:) I'm so so happy you liked your story! That made my day to see, lol. :D It was so fun to do, and you wrote it beautifully. It was wonderful to work with you, and let me know if you ever want a piece narrated in the future! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 21:13, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Editing Hi Pernickety, I just sent you an email. Let me know if you can't find it. ChristianWallis (talk) 08:47, September 3, 2019 (UTC)